Next Phase: The Recommendation
Rogen was watching some genin spar down in a valley as a gust of wind came through and he felt someone's powerful presence. This presences in fact was Raido Uchiha, Kohana Uzumaki, and Gekido Ozunu, Raido stepped forward and said you must be Rogen yasuki student hes told me all about you so, I brought people to help assist here he said Pointing out the two with him... You better remeber your promise to be Raido, after I train him you owe me a fight, for your hand in marriage to love me eternally, I mean i really dont know this guy but you bring me to train him.. I dont even know you two that well Gekido Pointed out, but im here to help where I can ans since you convinced me I decided to help Gekido said... You didnt answer my question Raido, Kohana demanded...... Well what do you know look at the time it say time for me to bounce Raido said as he warped away. I hate that damn Uchiha.. Kohana said in anger Sooooooo for a proper introduction I am Kohana Uzumaki, she introduced herself. Im Gekido Ozunu, Raido said your name but I didnt hear him so who are you Rogen and the other Chunin that were watching the Genin were speechless but had a serious look on his face and said to Raido even tho he had already disappeared " Thanks for bringing them here to train me" and to Gekido Ozuno he replied "I'm Rogen Toriyama from the hidden leaf village nice to meet ya'll" SO i was told that you wanted to learn more Wind Release abilites, Kohana asked smiling, then im your girl, I am a crystal and wind release user, as well as extremely talented Medical nin so if you get hurt I can help. IM a wind user as well, I actually got my wind abilites from me being a jinchuriki but im mostly a Scorch Release user which uses wind release ..... Gekido said confidently.. Now tell me what you already know so that i can see where we begin Kohana said oh and after I train you can you help me do something as well lets just say im helping you help me she smiled. Well i'm also a earth user and ive developed a couple wind techniques of my own" said rogen as he formed wind chakra around his hand for Cyclone blade Intersting Kohana Said.. This will work out nicely then she said as she used The Wind Release: Double Cyclone which created a green sphere of energy in her hand as Wind began to cicrulate around it. Raido created this move when he fought naruto to cancel out his Rasengan, this is a powerful move, Kohana said as she lifted it over her head as the jutsu expanded to the point it was larger than her entire body.. or this verison she extended her hands out and shot a green sprial of wind which had a beam of green energy with wind blades circling around it.. Kohana smiled It was the first powerful Wind jutsu I learned and now Im passing it on to you, One day I hope to use it better than Raido does... Not one to be outdone Gekido stepped up next and showed of his Beast Tearing Palm which cut through a series of Rocks and even the ground itself... So do you think you can learn both of them Gekido asked and which technique was cooler, be honest he asked Rogen charged after Kohana hitting the beam of energy with his Blade while a clone got in a sideways stance and used an older move in rogen's arsenal Cross Storm sending wind energy of his own up against Gekido's technique NIce Kohana said decent power able to shift the weight of an attack, but as you know WInd Release is about Cut and slash damage, Blunt force is not where wind escels such as Earth and Fire.. she went on to Explain.... She right Wind can also be used for quicker attacks as it is meant mostly for Mid-range to short range combat... Let me give you another example of a Wind technique.. Gekido backed up and used his Beast Tearing Gale Palm which created a massive hand created of Wind infused chakra, which he showed of to Rogen.. Yawn thats nice Kohana said. but try this she held her fist, and a shot a violent blast of Wind which whistled cutting through the air as Top speeds and when it hit the ground It literally ripped the ground up and started to tear away doing serious blunt for damage Rogen used Earth Release: Earth-Style Wall and made the wall extremely thick to protect himself against both attacks. See what I just demonstrtaed was how wind can be used as a Power based ability and used a brute force.. I may not look like the kind of women who can do some serious damage, but with the training ive had in my years before I met with Raido im a beast of a fighter.. Now time for me to show another jutsu.... Wind Release: Vacuum Bomb which created a large bomb of wind wich she shot and was pleased at her level of improvement.. Gekido laughed were trying to train this guy you gotta show him real Wind techniques he swiped both hands and used Great Sickle Weasel Technique which shot out blades of wind that cut thorught the earth Wall as a showcase of its feriosity, After the wall was destroyed cause of the explosion of both technique's rogen was standing on top of a tall tree and said "Yall's wind techniques are good, BUT ive been preping one technique since you first walked on this field" as he released a final stream of wind chakra into the sky as a large funnel cloud started forming and Rogen said "Cyclone gale" as he slammed his hand down and the Cyclone funnel spiralled down and hit the ground with Kohona and Gekido in it's wake. Kohana smiled nice jutsu but this vortex of yours wont be enough to get to me she said as Wind started to circulate her body and she used Wind Release: Turbine Storm which created a massive vortex which would disrupt the cyclone asince the wind was going in a different direction.. Yawn you both need to watch a real wind user to go work.. Gekido face began to change as if hair became spiker and fangs broke out on his face and whiskers appeared he took a deep breath and used a Massive Tailed Beast Sonic Roar which in his state dirupted not only the weakened vortex but also Kohanas massive vortex as well Gekido Ozunu Forms So you ARE the 9 Tails Jinchuriki" rogen said looking at Gekido as the Five tailed dolphin horse suddenly appeared between rogen, kohana, and Gekido. Kohana was immediately surprised that he was Jinchuriki of the nine tailed fox, since she was out the leaf village for a while.. Gekido looked at Rogen yea im a jinchurki and doing this as a favor for naruto after the great accident that occured after the Shinobi war, so Yea no big deal though he responded. What with the 5 tails are you a jinchuriki as well. Rogen's not but i'm his teacher and i'm just supervising this training making sure no one goes out of control" said Gobi and rogen also replied saying "I heard the Kyubi was in soeone but didn't know who so i was wondering AH relax Gekido waved him off Ive been training on this for years now IM in control up until I reach 6 tails, Ive mastered 1-4 Its why Im so good at my morphs and forms.. How good is your control since your a tailed beast just the same Gekido asked... since you want to ask questions I have complete control and can go into full form as you can see, i'll let ya'll get back to your training" as the Gobi jumped away and rogen charged at Gekido with a Wind Clothesline You better stick to training Blondie Im way out of your league Gekido.. He stanced up and used Scorch Release: Devil Reverse creating a massive ball of Scorch release energy around as completely destroying the area as the fire increased... and got more destructive.. And dont bother with Water techniques either Gekido smiled as his fangs bared out.. Rogen increased his speed jumping up avoiding the explosion but some of his clothes getting burned a little while two hands came up from the ground and grabbed Gekido by the legs to hold him in place as the other Rogen came down on top of gekido. Unusual but very good movements, but your forgetting a few things as he used Tailed Beast Chakra Arms to create a second pair of arms which came of his shoulder to catch Rogen as he slammed into him to lighten the damage now let Burn he said as he used the Scorch Release: Devil Reverse with his normal hands to ensure that Rogen the clone and the ground underneath him would be hit in the jutsu devastation.. "perfect" rogen said as he activated his kekkai genkai, Eagle Eye and activated Eagle Eye: Shattered Souls on Gekido Gekdio was nearly caught in the Genjutsu Until Kurama woke him free of it with a mighty pluck to the head... You FOOL stay focused, Dont make simple mistakes by falling for genjutsu especially eye contact, I wont always be there to wake you up as I did just now You didnt have to hit me that hard you overgrown Turd... Gekido Responded back.. Clearly your teacher didnt tell you that when a Jinchuriki is at sync with his tailed beast on a certain level Genjutsu is useless... Gekido said arrogantly.. Just for that you will pay he cicrled his hands in a perfect formation and did the same with his secong pari of tailed beast arms using a double Scorch Release: Sonic Slicer which decimated even the air around it cutting thru it as the Scythe of scorching energy came at Rogen.. All the while Kohana was gathering intel, and waiting of to the side Rogen took an immediate stance and used Cross Storm and fired it right at Gekido's technique This guy really thinks hes a brawler as right behind the attacks he already used he tooks a deep breath and once again used his Scorch Release:Cerberus Roar which was so wide it caused the area to go white and was aimed to hit both Rogen and Kohana... Kohana Used her Crystal Release: Crystal Wheel to increase her speed to move of the impending blast Rogen used Earth Release: Earth Dome and increased the dome's strength to lessen the damage but took damage aswell Gekido Roared and smiled this training is going well so Far, Kohana dont think I forgot about you either, and I see that You are a crystal Release user.. its my first time seeing that in person.. he said I agree it's goin good Yea yea its going good only because I havent jumped ion and taken you two out yet.. Kohana smiled licking her lips with long tongue.. She than got on all fours and used her Formation of Ten Thousand Snakes which created a sea of snakes that were closing in on both Gekido and Rogen as the snakes mouths opened, and poison dripped from thier fangs.. Eww Gekido said How could a women as beautiful as you use such Techniques Like this.... "i honestly thought ya'll were suppose to be teaching me new wind and earth release techniques?!" said Rogen as he jumped back. Thats what im doing Kohana Smiled ... Ive learned other ways to employ wind techniques such through my snakes she ssaid as all ten thousands snakes sat up right on thier bellys and you two backed up in the way just for this to work all the snakes used Wind Release: Great Breakthrough creating unpredicented blast of force full wind "well ok then" said rogen as he used Earth Release: Earth and Stone Dragon to counter the wind technique. Good see Wind can used interchangibly its all about the skill you have to yse it with Kohana said, now ym next move i will show is called the Wind Release: Aerial Cross wind appeared around her arms and she made a motion which threw the twin blades of wind into blue chakra which then cut into the nearby Rock bed But here's the thing Kohana you've left the your back open to attack" said Rogen as he came up from the ground behind Kohana and used Wind Clothesline behind her. Kohana Used Wind Release: Storm Tornado which picked speeds as she started spinnning faster and faster to nullify the jutsu Rogen used then disorient Rogen and slam him into Gekido I thought training's were suppose to teach me new techniques, not involve a battle?!" rogen said getting up from being knocked into gekido